A Trip From The Past?
by jevusonly
Summary: What happens when some people from another world appears in Townsville? What adventures would the PPG get and what troubles would the RRB make as well. Normal colored pairing. Plus More characters as the story goes. T for language but rating could go up way later in story. Not good with summary but please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY

Prologe

year 1379

? POV

"Get him out of here!" Its all I heard before I saw my dad get devour by that horrible beast that was release by that red creature with claws on his hands.

My mom was running away with me away from the dungeon that my parents discover around by the Monastery in the city of Toltus, my hometown, which was destroyed by that monster. Fire everywhere, people where turn to stone or forzen by him. I couldn't do anything, my father was the most skilled warrior in the land and was still killed by it. I couldn't see how that creature looks like, but those eyes, that was all i can see, black eyes that you can see hell itself in, eyes that was able to suck your soul in if you let him.

Thats how many of the townspeople end up dying. My mother wasn't feeling good at the time but decided to lie to my dad and went along with him to the dungeon, I had a bad feeling for them so i decided to follow them since it was just outside of Toltus. As they got there i saw they were watching at something that was wrapped in chains and had kind of a symbol in the center of the chains. It was amazing, my dad was touching it and didnt do anything to him or my mom.

They were very smart, my dad trained me with different weapons, teach me about measurements and geological subjects. Every now and then he will take me to go hunting and to arena tournaments that dad participated in, many warriors trying to defeat my dad with no success, I paid close attention to his techniques and movements. My mom teach of cooking with the animals me and my dad got after hunting, she was the one that teach me the proper way of talking and about the way to treat girls, it was an interesting subject seeing how we guys are different in physicall and emotional ways. But the reason was cause she wanted me to get marry to the Chief's of Toltus daugther, she was a beautiful girl that the whole town respected her and loved her, and she was the one that teach me a bit of magic, that's right she was one of the best magic casters in town apart from her brothers. She had long blonde hair that reach to her waist her face always looks like if she was an angel, she always wore a white dress with a cross in the middle, she was everybody's perfect girl. Thats why my mom wanted me to marry her but she knew everbody else was going for her as well. everybody knew each other and were friendly, if visitors came and started trouble even i they look powerfull they would have to take the wrath of the whole village.

Everything was perfect until that day, I saw the red creature that was to attack my dad while he wasn't paying attention, i couldn't let him do that so i ran up to him and attack, he didnt see me till the last moment i got my blade to his face but he moved so fast i couldn't see him yet he yell as i saw the cut got one of his eyes. if he would have move slower i would've cut his head in half. My parents saw him and my dad took out his sword that was bright enough to light up the whole place up, that was our legacy. The creature lunge at my dad but was cut by him, he fell on the floor but he got up again but this time it was two of them my dad attacked and attacked but with every cut more came out, my mom was behind me looking in horror that my dad could'nt do any progress.

but soon then i realized, all these new creatures had both eyes unhurt, then where is- "AHH!" i heard my mom behind crashing on the wall, she fell unconsious and the creature was coming for me I attacked only to get hit by it. I almost went unconsious from his hit, I was suprised know how strong he was. I was strong to defeat a bear with bare hands and to take hits from it, it was one of my dad's lessons. This thing was much more powerfull than I though, i saw only blur and i felt something sharp holding my neck, he reach to my chest and rip my pendant off me. "Now i'll just rip that neck of yo-Ahh!" he said and was cut off by a bright blade, i tought it was my dad but i heard a female voice yelling at him to leave me alone, it was mom she was ok but why she has dad's blade looked over where he was, I only saw a blur of a man in the floor. I widen my eyes off the tought he was dead but then i saw a bit of movement from him, he was still alive but badly wounded. The creature was squirming away towards the chains as he got there he started to laugh like a maniac.

My parents saw him in horror as the creature showed them the pendant that he took off me, my dad tries to get up with no success and my mom was shocked about it. That pendant my parents gave me for my 13th birthday and told me it was very special, it was a white dragon holding a golden key. They told to take good care of it for it was very important. They didnt tell me the story that would change my mind from taking it.

The creature place the pendant on in the middle of the chain and they broke, my mom got a hold of me and got to my dad, I was taking everything i got to not pass out my mom was talking to my dad but i could'nt understand what they were saying, I saw my dad giving my mom something but i didnt knew what it was. my mom started carrying me away from dad and i could'nt do a thing i saw rumbling and saw something huge coming out... "Get him out here!" I heard and saw my dad get devour by that beast and then I passed out.

? POV

I heard the warning bell ring and I ran outside, I was in the clinic helping litle kids that were sick or wounded from playing outside... This kids always playing rough. The whole town came outside to be welcomed by a great shake that the whole village felt it saw around and saw the monastery getting destroyed. Many of the worshipers came out running but some got crushed by the falling pieces of the monastery, i was getting sick to my stomach as i saw that, i've seen death before but by sickness and old age but that was just terrible, what was happening?

Then i saw a person running towards my dad, he alerted everyone to defend the city then i saw her carrying someone it was his son, i ran to him and saw that he was unconsious and he was hit on his head. I quickly heal it with my magic and placed him on a safe place, i went to go get the kids to get them out of the village to a cave that was hidden for use to evacuate to, I got the kids out and saw the monastery explote, I got the kids and placed them beside me as I cast a shield to protect us from the stone of pecies of the monastery. It got me exhausted but i had enough strength to move, the kids were running towards the exit of the village when something was standing there, it was red with hands like claws, one of his eyes was wounded beyong healing. One of the kids got near him to ask if he was gonna help us, he reach down and pat his head, i gave a sigh of rilieve to know he was friendly, or so i thought.

I saw the creature smile, it scared me it wasnt a good smile but a diabollical smile that would send chills to your spine. Then i heard the little kid scream, he stopped and turn to the other kids, another kid got to him to see if he was okay, but i saw the one that scream choking him with one hand. Another kid went to him to stop him but he grab his neck as well and choke the life from both of them. The other kids started running past me i was shocked to see what just happened i couldnt believe it, it was the most horrible thing i ever seen my eyes tearing up with me just kneeling at the site of it.

"Look out!" I heard someone yelling, i didnt care but then i felt being toss away saw who it was but i didnt see anyone, insetad i saw a large foot and i looked up it was a giant beast that was the one that came out of the monastery. I didnt felt it coming to me till i saw it and was right in front of me. I tried to move but my body was still in shocked from the sites around me, i saw people frozen turn to stone kids laying around dead. The beast was looking at me smelling me and about to devour me.

And then there was a scream, so loud i snap out of my trance i trun to see what it was but was blinded by pure light, it felt good and warm but it made me pass out.

? POV

I woke up suddenly as i realized what has happened I found myself out in the village. i was looking around and saw my mom running towards someone, the same way she always runs to me when i get hurt, i saw her running towards a girl tossing her out of the way, then my eyes widen, i just saw my mom get crush by the beast's foot it took a while for me to realize but as soon as i got it i ran towards the beast crying trying to get my mom my body fell on the floor for the shocked of it. I realize my dad was dead and my mom was the same the whole village was destroyed and everyone was dead. I realize this and got me mad filled with anger i just wanted to kill everything in my way, i felt tears coming down my eyes and i just wanted power, power to kill everything that caused all this, but i felt like screaming and my body and my just made it so i didnt know how i started screaming but it felt like a great power ran trough me as i was screaming it felt good it felt like everthing was going away then everything went black i felt tired without me knowing i fell asleep

Noone's POV

The light shined way past Toltus and around the light made the beast weak and small but the light turned the beast dark power to light but was made almost to the size of a pup dog but was very unique, then he disappeard as well did the two kids that were surrounded by the light.

WELL THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER... NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPEN TO THEM PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE DONT BE AFRAID TO GIVE SOME IDEAS OR IF I DID SOMETHING BAD GO AHEAD AND LET ME NOW


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone i'm back with the next part of this story and if you guessed i'm using two of the main characters from Tales of Phantasia Cless/Cress and Mint, but i'm using them as mine for this story or I guess borrowing... they are all 13 years and have all physical features like normal people. I dont know what you thought of the first part but here comes the puffs and the ruffs. I'm making out this story as i write so if you have any questions or comments just let me know**

Brick's POV

It was early morning and woke up with the sun hitting my eye.. stupid hole, i need to covered it later today. I couldn't fall asleep and I felt grouchy as hell. Got myself some cereal and a bit of milk, we where almost out so i made sure i left enough for Boomer and Butch, we may be bad guys but i do care for my brothers. I decided to wake Boomer first cuase i knew Butch would hog the rest of breakfast, after he was done eating i decided to wake Butch up by fliping his sleeping bag around.

"What the fuck! What was that for!?", said Butch getting up in a second.

Boomer was laughing while i stand by Butch's angry face, "You're always a pain to wake up so i just did the fast way" i said wanted to keep my laugh, even though his face was priceless i wish i had a camera at that time. "Have some breakfast so we can go"

"Where are we going Brick?" Boomer said innocently, He's always the sensible one.

"We should go to that new arcade place they opened yesterday", Butch said, he can play all day long if he wanted.

"We need to go to get stuff for today we have no food and we need to fix this place before it comes down while we sleep." I said, hate to say this but i was scared the place would come down last night. We have a small cabin hidden just outside of Townsville, it was windy and the cabin was shaking quite a bit for my comfort.

"Aww man!" Not to my suprise Butch never like doing this kind of things, he loves to have a good slacking moment everytime he likes, unless fighting the Powerpuffs you see a sparkle in his eyes everytime he can beat up someone.

"Where are we going to get everything from?" Boomer said confused. "Oww!"

My fist landed on his head, sometimes i worry about him, he may be a great villian but pretty dumb at times. "We gonna steal them!" it was an easy task. "So lets scatter and get the stuff, Boomer you go get us some food, its saturday so there must be people having picnics or such. Butch you and I will get some items to fix this place, i heard there was a place in construction by downtown." As i told them Boomer left towards the park while me and Butch left towards downtown.

At the Utonium house

Everyone was already up by10 in the morning, Buttercup was getting a blanket and a couple of balls into the car, while Blossom and Bubbles were getting food ready. today the professor wanted to give girls a break from their routine of scouting the city. The mayor decided that he would pay the girls 200 dollars each for every criminal they capture. Today was a day f relaxing.

10 minutes later they're on their way to the park. As soon a they got there the professor and the girls quickly set up the picnic blanket and got the food ready. They first had a snack and scattered to do their own things, Buttercup went with the boys to challenge them to a game of soccer, Bubbles was drag to the playgroung with some kids that she saw at her school when she help them with a fundraiser, Blossom took out a book she got from the library (actually she had plenty), and the professor was resting close by the food.

Bubbles POV

Having fun with the kids when playing hide and seek, I was the one seeking the kids, i could've use my x-ray but where's the fun in that? While I was looking I saw many people arguing with some with sad faces, I went to see what was going on.

"We came here for a nice family day and it got ruined!" I heard one of the ladies that were around the others.

"What's going on?" I asked, they all looked at me and had some hope when they saw my face.

"Oh dear Bubbles its horrible, someone has been stealing the food that we had brought for our picnics, whoever it is, is a very fast person, we didn't even notice till it was too late."

I felt sad for these people, working so hard to have a great time and someone ruins it for everyone, I also got mad at the thought as well. I went to get Blossom and Buttercup to help me.

Blossom POV

i was reading one of my books from the libray when i heard someone come up at me, i look up to see buttercup with a triumphant smile on her face. I guess she beat those guys in the game, like always.

Hey Bloss" , she said as she sat right next to me, she was sweating quite a bit but she didn't look exhausted.

"Win again didn't you", I said not being surprised.

"Yeah these guys are no challenge, they're all too easy to beat and that's no fun"

"Well we have superpowers, that's why we do things better than other people".

"Yeah I know".

"Girls girls!", came running Bubbles with a worried face.

"What's going on?" I said as I stand up and put my books away.

"Somebody has being stealing the food of people's picnic."

"Pfft! What dumbass goes so low to steal food from other people and ruining our free day, when I get them they are gonna get a good whooping from me". Said Buttercup hitting her hand with her fist.

"Ok let's go look for the one responsible, let's form a perimeter around the park, you see something call the other's cell phone".

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded and took off and started searching.

Boomer's pov

My brothers will be proud of me I got enough food to last us a week, knowing how much we eat if we are really hungry. I decided to go meet them at the top of one of Townsville buildings in downtown, we usually meet there when Brick sends us to different places like today, as soon as I went up the sky I was barely able to hear a gasp, it kinda surprised me so I turn to see and it was Bubbles, out of everybody in the town she has to be the one to see me with many picnic baskets coming out of the park I saw her pulling out a phone and calling someone, great I know who she's calling, so I started to fly as fast as I could out of there but as soon as I was far from the park the Powerpuffs were on me now. I have to get to Brick.

Brick's pov

"Dude Boomer sure is taking his sweet as time", said Butch. He's always impatient when waiting for me or Boomer.

"Dude we been here just for five minutes just chill down he be here in a moment".

"Hmph", he said. He turn and saw Boomer coming in a rush. "About damn times dude, we been here since forever".

I saw something coming behind him, "we have company" , I told Butch.

"Alright how about we have some fun with them", he said getting in a fighting position.

"Not right now bro we need to take this stuff to our place and we might loose some food while at it."

"Damn, oh well I prefer to have something to eat other than kick some butt". Said Butch, it was true though nothing is better than some good food for some days.

Boomer got to our meeting place and without time I we flew down in downtown to set my plan to action, "ok guys its time for plan L".

As soon as I told them we all scattered to different locations.

Buttercup's pov

Blossom told us to follow them and as usual we go after our counterparts. I saw butch holding what it seem tools don't know why but I didn't care they were paying for ruining my day.

"What's the matter butterbutt to is that the fastest you can go?", that was it he was dead when I get him.

I speed up as fast as I could to get him when suddenly I felt a kick on the face, I didn't see who it was but it send me to one of the buildings around. When I came out I saw that Blossom and Bubbles were down on the round and another building too.

When I came thru I saw the boys high fiving each other while carrying the stuff they had tightly. I was mad now whatever they had planned they surely made mad underestimating me to take me down with one blow.

Brick's pov

My plan succeeded every step of it, I was congratulating my bros for following everything like I told them to. When I was telling Boomer I noticed Butch drop the tools down I turn to see what was wrong when I see Buttercup with her fist on my brother's stomach, my first reaction was to attack her so I did, she tried fight back but I always was able to see her attacks coming. She attacked like Butch, with no strategy just throwing blows. I grab one of her hand and holding her while giving her a kick on her stomach following with another on her head throwing her down the floor, I heard Butch coughing and getting his breath back. "What you making a big fuss from a hit from a girl?"

"Fuck you Brick! She got me unguarded", he said almost embarrassed.

I gave Boomer the rest of the stuff that I had and told him to go home, he nodded and left, "Butch let's get the stuff you dropped". We both went down when a of the sudden I saw Blossom getting Buttercup up and checking on Bubbles which seem passed out still, I guess I got her good. I saw Blossom and Buttercup coming towards us, sigh, I guess we might be late today, Bommer not eat all the dessert.

Blossom's pov

I woke up from the hit just to see Buttercup get kick down by Brick, she looked ok and I saw butch grabbing his stomach down, I guess buttercup got him before brick got her, I flew over to her, "are you ok Buttercup?"

Yeah just pissed off at these jerks". I was glad she was ok.

I saw Bubbles and we went to her she was still unconscious but ok she had a red spot on her face, but we all did. I grabbed her and placed her on a safe place, I saw Boomer flying of with the food and some other things, at least we'll have a fair fight now.

"Let's teach those guys a lesson Buttercup"

"Now your speaking my language", she said as we flew towards the boys.

No pov

As usual greens and reds fighting and being tied in every aspect of each other, it was till one person did something wrong for defeat, so reach one of them were careful.

Buttercup and Butch were throwing punches like no tomorrow, while Blossom and Brick were fighting in technical ways with each other

The fight between them lasted fir at least 30 minutes Buttercup and Butch were getting tired but still going at it like no end, but for now they where fighting on the street. Brick and Blossom were getting frustrated that the fight was going nowhere so they were trying to finish of the other with their special move.

Blossom flew away from him to get some speed, using her ice breath she surrounded herself with it forming the ice life a giant eagle. As she was doing that Brick did almost the same but instead he created a phoenix with fire coming to a crash course with each other. When they were about to hit each other, there was a blinding light that caused Brick and Blossom to hit each other without preparing for the blow. The two reds falling from the sky after the hit, Brick open his eyes seeing his brother about to catch him, Buttercup was doing the same with Blossom and placing her with Bubbles.

"Whoa dude that was some hit you and that powerpuff did, it blinded me and butterbutt while fighting", said Butch with surprise.

"That wasn't me bro that light came from somewhere else", said Brick looking around wondering where it came from. Then he barely saw a bit of it in the holes of the sewer entrance. "We gotta go butch".

"What!? But I was having a good time fighting..."

"No! we need to get out of here!"

"Alright bro whatever you say".

Buttercup's pov

I got Blossom before she hit the floor and place her next to Bubbles, I saw the rowdyruffs and Brick was up already.

"Blossom, hey Blossom wake up"! If she didn't wake up I was in trouble, I can't fight them both, I'm able to deal with Butch, but with two of them I'll get beaten to a pulp. I turn back up and I saw them leave, I felt relieved and heard Blossom moan.

"Ow my head",well at least she was ok.

I saw Bubbles getting up as well, how long was I out? She said yawning and stretching.

Bubbles you're telling me you were asleep all this time? I said pinching the part she was kicked at.

"Ow ow ow ow! Buttercup that hurts!" she said with a tear coming from her eye.

"Well that happens when you let us do all the work! Even Bommer left with all the food!" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Will you two stop shouting its making my headache even worse!", Blossom yell at us both.

No pov

The girls start discussing (always do when they lose or fail on something), but suddenly they heard someone by the alley that they where at. Buttercup and Blossom where the ones looking while bubbles gets up and rubs the dirt of her clothes.

When the girls saw who it was they gasp when they saw it was a girl. The surprise was that she didn't look like a beggar and looked kind of a priestess, when bubbles went to see she was in awe how beautiful she was.

"Do you know who she is bubbles?", buttercup asked her knowing that bubbles has so many friends she lost count.

"No I've never seen her before".

"Well we should take her with us till she recovers then we can take her home." Blossom said as she picked her up and started flying up while buttercup and bubbles follows her, they where on their way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for taking forever but i'm moving this next weekend and its a hustle right now. i'ma start chapter 4 as fast as possible... i'm making this story up as i go so please please reviews will really help and also if you hace questions please fill free to ask and i'll explain it as i go please enjoy my story.**

**Later that day at the Utonium house**

**? Pov**

I woke up to a strange smell that for some reason made my stomach grumble, I sat up from the bed I was in and look around the place. I don't really know how I got here or what happened to me, actually I can't see to remember anything. As I was trying to think of anything in my past I heard the sound of a door opening, I turn quickly holding the covers close to me, I was actually scared I didn't know where I was and such, then I saw a man with a coat and a girl with blonde hair coming in.

"Hello I am Professor John Utonium, and this is my daughter Bubbles". Bubbles smiled and I knew that they didn't meant any harm. "We are about to eat dinner when you feel better come down and join us". He said, I don't know why but when he talks he has a loving father tone to it that made me feel comfortably.

"Thank you I appreciated", I responded smiling back at bubbles. They left closing the door behind them, I decided to get up and freshen up a bit and get something to eat. When I got up I had on a pair of pink pajamas on which quite fit me good, I guess his daughter is the same age as me. I went into the restroom and it was quite wierd how the place was, it had some wierd things that you turn and the water comes out. It was like magic but maybe it was something new they invented. I headed down the stairs and I heard voices of other girls 'I guess he has more daughters than just bubbles', I thought for myself, I felt a little nervous, don't know why but I felt like I was intruding in even after they gave me a very warm welcome.

"Hello", I said sheepishly poking my head where they were eating.

"Hey come on in and join us", said bubbles as she jump from her chair, across the room to drag me to a chair. "We saved a place for you", she said to me and sitting me down at the same time, at the same time one of her sisters gave me a big plate of food. I gave thanked her and she smiled at me, she was really nice even though she looks like the most rudest and toughest of all three of them.

"Is Mr Utonium going to eat with us?" I asked I was wondering where he wen.

"Nope the professor is eating in his laboratory", said the other of the sisters. "He mostly eat there when he's working on something", she was writing something on a paper and looking at a book.

"Geez Blossom at least you can say hi or talk to her, instead you're trying to finish your homework before we eat and its do till monday." Bubbles said.

"Well you might find it why later on" Blossom said back to Bubbles smiling, Bubbles only gave her back a confused face.

"So your name is Blossom, you are Bubbles and..." I pointed at their sister not knowing her name.

"I'm Buttercup", she said coming towards me "what about yours?".

As soon as she ask me that my mind went blank, I couldn't remember my own name, or where I'm from, not even If I had a family and what not.

"I don't know" it was my only answer to her question.

"You don't know your own name?" Bubbles asked confused.

"She has amnesia Bubbles", said Blossom, "which is no surprise since we found you in an alley".

Can you remember anything at all" said Buttercup patting on my head, I only shook my head to say no.

"We should ask the professor to examine you after dinner". Blossom said finishing what she was doing and getting a plate with food.

And so we ate the food which was delicious.

**During that time the rowdyruffs return to the fight place from earlier:**

"It came from here I saw it disappearing in here". Brick said with Butch and Boomer by him.

"Alright let's find out the mystery of the light" Butch said as he opened the sewer entrance. "Holy rotting shit, it smell just like it in there", he said gaging, "I'm not going in there."

"Suck it up dude, we need to find out what the hell that was." Brick responded.

"Well why don't you go and I'll stay on guard here, Bommer can go with you" he said back to Brick.

"Ok fine but if we find something cool we won't share with you", Brick told Butch and left with Bommer, he wasn't on the mood to discuss.

"Wait Brick your not serious right? Brick?", no response, "shit".

"Ok little bro, let's split and¡d see what we can find", Brick told Bommer and he nodded.

They weren't able to fly do to the fact that the sewers were to small that they had to crawl around. Butch was outside getting impatient, it was 30 minutes since they started searching and hadn't come back yet. He was about to get in and yell for his brothers until he saw Bommer getting out, he was. s gaging cause of the smell.

"Where the fuck is Brick ask him irritated.

"I don't know still in there I guess." Bommer said as he shrugs back at Butch, "but I'm leaving I need to get cleaned up". Bommer was different from before he wasn't the weak boy he used to be, he was a brother Brick was proud of.

"Yeah whatever I think I'll leave too, hey Brick if you can hear me, we are taking off I don't think there's something in there". And with that they both took off.

Brick heard what he said, but he was sure something important was down there and he won't give up till he find it. Then he noticed something barely shining at the other side of the tunnel where he was. He then when over and saw what the shining thing was a blade, he was wondering what was with it that made it shine. So without thinking he reach for it being careful to not cut himself, but as he touched it he's mind went somewhere else, he was in a fighting stance when he saw everything white, he was looking around to see where he was but it was all just a blank space around. Then he felt it, someone staring at him, he quickly turn back and saw two giant yellow eyes looking straight at him. As he saw him Brick felt like they were staring straight to his soul, in all his life Brick has never being afraid of anything, but those eyes felt like death itself was about to get him. He quickly closed his eyes and try getting his wits again, then he realize he was back on the sewers, he was about to grab the sword when he saw a guy by it. He had a wierd of clothing on him, then he realized that this kid is the owner of the sword, so he grab the kid and the sword and got out of that place. When he came out the police was around the place and everybody noticed him, every cop pointed their guns at him.

"What's going on here", the head of police came to the front. "Squirt, what are you doing here?"

"What's up old man", Brick said at him, he was getting out of the hole and took the other kid out. "I found this guy down there so I rescued him from there".

"Hmm never thought you were the hero type" the chief said laughing. Every single police man that was there were amused as how they spoke to each other. "But nevertheless I'll take him to the hospital and I want you to go home and stay out of trouble for now".

"But sir, we should arrest this kid he's a criminal". One of the police man said to him, Brick just glare at the cop but the chief stopped him.

"He just saved a kids life and you want to take him after what he did?!" He stared at him with a how-dare-you look." Get out of here you squirt, I'll take care of the rest". Brick nodded and left flying, everybody was staring at the chief until he turn around and yell to them, " What are you staring at, get back to work before I take care of you myself!".

**Back at the Utonium house:**

Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup were waiting on the living room while the professor was giving the girl an exam on his lab. He came out with her and the girls jumped in front of the professor and ask many questions like -is she ok, did you found out anything, ect.

"Well I don't know what happened to her, she looks perfectly like you girls, I mean no concussions or anything like that." The professor said confused looking at her.

"Then what about her family they might get worried" said Bubbles, "at least let's tell the police that she's with us in case her family calls for her".

The professor nodded, "I will and by that time you are welcome to stay with us" he said to the girl, she nodded feeling happy that she's being welcomed.

"But how. are we going to call you?", said buttercup suddenly. Everybody started thinking.

"How about you just call me sister for now, we can think better tomorrow." The girl said smiling.

The professor was talking to the chief of police and told him what was going on. The chief told him that he would investigate and give him a call after.

The girls went to sleep, it was late, they were also excited to have a new friend or maybe a new sis.

**Rowdyruff place:**

Brick just got back home and saw Butch and Bommer watching tv, "back early told you that you wouldn't find anything", Butch said with a smile.

"Actually", Brick responded taking out a sword from behind him. Bommer and Butch saw it with jaws wide open. The sword had a blade like a katana and it was double edge but the handle was like a rapier, it was very light and easy to slash and pierce with. "Anybody grabs it and you'll get it from me, understood?" Bommer and Butch nodded. with that Brick left to take a bath on the lake, came back and went to bed.

**Sorry for making this one shorter but its the way I want to you guys to be able to enjoy my story. Warn you though this story is going to be extremely long so its going to take a long time to complete. Oh I forgot to say I'm also using the characters from snafu comics but not their story line they are still in Townsville, well everyone is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back sorry for all the misspelling and errors but I'm making this story on my phone and my computer is kind of slow. Well if you like my story I just want to say that its going to be different adventures not just one villain but many but not at the same time (if you know what I mean). Well please enjoy it.**

**Next day**

**Chief Tennyson**:

Two kids found and no one has called for them or come to make a report, either they have no responsibility or they have no idea what's going on. I am going back to the hospital to check on the kid and to ask him some questions if he's feeling ok. As I went towards the hospital I saw a red strike heading towards the hospital as well. When I got there Brick was trying to not scare people inside but failed at it, the receptionist was hiding somewhere in her desk, I just had to step up and calm the situation. "Everyone calm down this squirt is with me." Everyone calmed down as I told them but still a little frightened. "Ok what are you doing here now", I ask Brick as we were walking down the hallway towards the kid's room.

"I have a couple of questions for him" he told me with a wierd face, it was calmed which I thought it was wierd cause he always have a very serious face or a glare.

"Mind sharing about it".

"Fine" he sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you, the same place where I find him I also founded a sword as well."

"Well he looks fit to use one but how did he ended up in the sewer?" I was thinking of all the possibilities last night and what professor Utonium told me last night.

"I don't know but I think there is something wierd about him." He was right I also felt something as I was taking him to the hospital yesterday.

As we walked in we saw the kid sitting up looking out the window. "Well I see you are awake", he turn to me walk over and stared at me.

"Where am I? I don't recognized this place or town." I was surprised at how bold he was.

"Whoa there kid, first I need to know who you are, I need to know what happened with you in the first place." He look at me and was surprised as well he was trying to think of himself, but he answer me with a 'I don't know'.

"I can't remember anything, but there was something I needed to do... But I don't remember what."

He started to talk in a rush, probably starting to freak out, I didn't know what to tell him.

"You need to shut up, calm down, and think." we both turn at Brick. "You can't help yourself if you don't remember, so the best thing you can do is wait and not rush things." I always knew Brick was a smart kid, but he is also a good leader.

The kid sighed, "you're right I need to put it together, but how did I ended here?"

And so I explained everything that happened that I knew, he was grateful to Brick and to me.

"But where is he going to stay?" Brick ask me, I though for a bit.

"Well Ben isn't here he's with his parents so I guess I can take him to my house, also I want to take him to school maybe someone knows him, if not, then I'll register him there." I said Brick nodded and started leaving. "Hey don't you have something to ask him?"

He stopped and looked at me. "Nah, I might go and look for him at that school and ask him there."

That gave me a bright idea.

"Hey squirt!" he looks back at me again, come to my house later today I need a favor, and bring your brothers too." He looked at me wierd, like if I had plan for him. The funny thing is that I do have plans for those kids.  
_

**Meanwhile at the Utonium house that morning**:

Buttercup and her new sister where down in the kitchen cooking breakfast, while Bubbles paints and draws, and Blossom finishes her homework.

"There, all done." said blossom stretching on the chair, she always has her work done before anybody else of the three.

"Already?! Geez you nerd you really love homework don't you." Buttercup said to her while her new sis served the food.

While they were eating, bubbles came up with the question, "so what are we going to name you?, do you have an idea?, we can find a book of names if you want?, or we can look..."

"Enough Bubbles! How do you expect her to answer of you don't quit yapping with questions!?" Buttercup interrupted making Bubbles frown at her.

"But have you though of something?" asked Blossom.

"Well actually I have one that you girls might like".

"Is it Buffy, just like the vampire slayer?" asked Buttercup.

"No, not Buffy, I preferred a less violent name than that one." She said to Buttercup jokingly, Buttercup only replied with a single hmph.

"So tell us what it is!" Said Bubbles in a hurry.

"Well I'm going with Mint!" She said smiling with approval of her own name.

"Mint?! But that doesn't begin with a B like us". Bubbles said in a whiny way.

"What made you get that name?" Blossom asked.

"Well I had a dream", she said while everyone kept staring at her asking for what she dream. "Well I was walking on a hallway and there were a lot of people that I don't know when suddenly someone looks at me and calls me Mint. I don't remember his face but when he call me like that I felt my heart skip a beat and I felt really warm."

Buttercup starts laughing, "So you're telling us that you got your name by some dream boy that you don't even know?"

"Well this might say that she might be remembering something." The professor said suddenly making Buttercup jump up her chair and to the floor. Everybody started laughing making Buttercup blush with embarrassment. "Well girls what are your plans for today?"

"Well I was thinking we could go shopping with Mint today to get some clothes for her while she stays with us." said Bubbles right after the professor asked.

"I was thinking we could take her around town to see if she can see something she remembers." Said Blossom afterwards.

"That is a good idea Blossom," said the professor. "you can show her the city on the way to the mall, try to enjoy today."

"Yeah not like yesterday stupid ruffs messed up everything". Said Buttercup.

"I know they are always ruining things for us, I can't believe they got the best of us yesterday." Said Blossom.

"Umm who are the ruffs?" said Mint confused. Everybody turn over to her, Mint felt like she said something bad at them.

"The Rowdyruff Boys, stupid, immature, good-for-nothing, motherf..."

"Buttercup! What have I told you about language?" The professor shouted at her.

"Sorry, but even you think so professor, I mean i see you getting mad every time they beat us." Buttercup responded.

"Yes that is true, but that's no reason for you to be saying that kind of things in this house."

"Yes sir." said Buttercup obediently.

"Well they are our counterparts." said Bubbles, "They are the strongest enemy that we have that we know of."

"You make it sound like you are always fighting to beat each other out." said Mint. "It sound like you like the rowdyruffs."

Buttercup spewed out her orange juice while Blossom started choking with the food she had in her mouth, Bubbles puts her hands on her mouth with an expression of a kid hearing a big cuss word.

"The hell are you talking about, they are our enemies we are always fighting them every single time we see them, and of course we beat each other up, they are bad guys and we are the good ones!" Started Buttercup to yell at Mint. It figured out to Mint that they do actually hate the boys, but to beat each other out doesn't sound like these boys aren't being to them. she was thinking of doing something about it.

After they finish eating they were getting ready to head out.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

**Well i know i havent done anything in forever but i will continue this story, and it is harder than i thought it would be i have pieces of the story in my head. putting it together is hard.**

**tell me what you think of it i might need some help putting it together or something. see ya next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people thanks for you people who has the patience to read my story even though I know there are better one that you might be reading at this time...  
if you have questions just send them and I'll reply as I continue my story or also answer your questions in the story just to make you guys read it. MWUAHAHAHAHA... ahem, lets continue.  
************************************************** ************************************************** ***************

**Townsville Downtown**

Max (Chief of police, sorry if I didn't mention it earlier) and his new guest where driving around trying to see if he can remember anything else. As you can see he remember his name form a dream just like Mint did, although his dream wasn't as pleasant. Somehow the only think that manage to stay on his mind was those creature's eyes calling to him by his name. He was trying to figure out who's or what those eyes are from, but nothing else came to mind.

"Cless you ok?" Max said interrupting cless's thoughts.

"Yeah just thinking." He said and started looking at the city. "Thanks for putting up with me though."

"You think your being a burden?... nah my grandson gives me more problems than that. And well I want to see what kind of problems I can make the rowdyruffs." He said with a grin.

"The rowdyruffs? are they like a group or something?" Cless said chuckling, the name sounded funny at first, but he guessed that it was a bunch of kids just messing around.

"Well more or less, the rowdyruffs are just 3 super powered teens that are around your age. You met Brick their leader." Max said, he was thinking about something, or mostly about his plan with the rowdyruffs.

Max then began explaining Cless about the origin of the Rowdyruff and the Powerpuffs, who they were, their powers, and so on.

"Then why did Brick help me if he's a bad guy?" Cless asked curiously.

"Well how to explain it... he's not a real bad guy, he just does things when he feels like it but he might get in trouble for little things this days. It all started when they got resurrected by HIM, although he brought them back to life he though that they wanted to kill the girls still, but they had different feelings and started knowing from right to wrong and about death. Although they enjoy fighting the girls, they wont go all the way to kill them." Then he started explaining about Mojo Jojo and Him. Cless was amazed about everything that Max told him.

Max and Cless stopped at the mall, Cless was impressed at how big the place was, it had a lot of stores of everything that you might want and need.

"Umm... why are we here?"Cless asked, Max never told him about going there.

"Well we can't have you wearing clothes that aren't yours, so we are gonna do a bit of shopping to get you things while someone looks for you." Max told him, he had his "armor" at Max's house, it was one of Cless's clues of telling about him.

As they were walking towards the entrance Max phone started to ring.

"Oh hold on really quick, Tennyson here." He stayed quiet for a while, "sigh, I got an emergency call, I need to go to the station... Although I wanted a free say today, well Cless I guess you need to do the shopping yourself, here this should be enough." giving Cless 500 dollars.

"Wait... what... but I don't know this place, what if I get lost" Cless said suprisely.

"Just go to the arcade after your done, well see ya later." Max said running off.

"B-but..." He couldn't say more, Max was long gone. "What's an arcade?" He mumbled, turning around seeing al the people walking around. He started paying attention at what everyone had on them he saw that boys and girls had different items in them so he was looking at different boys and older people to make sure what he might need to get. He "research" a lot of guys around, their ways of clothing to their personalities and he saw many kinds. So he went with the casual dressing style, after knowing how to use money he went and buy some white and black shirt both casual and semi-formal for some occasions. He got himself a watch although he didn't knew what it was for, but he though it wouldn't get too much attention if he looked like everyone else, or close to them.

As soon as he got everything he needed and got a snack, he started looking for this arcade place even though he didn't knew where or what it was, he figured he could find it himself.

As he was walking he was thinking of how much trouble it will be to let people know about him so he decided to keep his insomnia for a secret and say that he's from somewhere else, he knew it would bring too much attention and he doesn't want to be bother by it. He decided to tell Max and Brick when he saw them, but he decided to get a map and study the cities around and more of them. He kept looking at it till he heard that 'there was one of the guys that was in the arcade', they were saying that some boys took over the arcade and it was only them in there.

Cless looked over to see who it was, and he saw a boy around his age with a black outfit with dark blue stripes around it and had blonde hair going sideways. Cless decided to follow him for the only reason that the guy would know where the arcade was, as soon as he got there he was entirely surprise.

There was lights everywhere and screen of all sizes the place was enormous, every guys dream. But as soon as he got inside another boy got in the way, he had the same outfit as the other guy but he had green stripes on him, his hair was black and had a small tail on top of it.

**Butch**

Who the hell does this boy think he is he just walk in here like he was the boss, I got in front of him to stop him from going in any further.

"Hey this area is off-limits to everyone, what the hell do you think you are to come in here... this is ruff territory till we leave." I told him, everybody knows us so most probably he would run away crying.

"Ruffs? hmm...ruffs...where did I heard that before?" H-he just started thinking... that bastard doesn't he know? Does he really not know who I am?

"I'll tell you before I beat you up so you'll never forget! I am Butch Jojo the strongest of the Rowdyruff Boys!" I never seen this kid before but he pissed me off faster than anybody I meet. I just felt like breaking that face of his.

"Did you said the Rowdyruff Boys? I heard so many thinks about you guys..." WHAT THE FUCK! First he doesn't remember then he said he heard from us... what's the deal with this kid. "Then that means that Breck or Brock is here too right? I need to see him, so please step aside."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, I was gonna let you loose ,but no one just no one except for my brother, ORDERS ME AROUND!" I didn't know what happen but my anger took over my body and went after this kid I went for him so fast that not even my brothers could stop me, one think was for sure, this kid is going to die.

**Bommer**

I saw the same kid that was sitting on the bench looking straight at me, would've been that he followed me? This kid is gonna get hurt if he keeps making Butch angry. I better get Brick before things get out of hand.

**Brick**

Man what is with all that noise at the front, can't no kids with super powers and a bad reputation have any peace? I was about to go see what the hell was going on until Bommer came at me with a worried face.

"Bommer what the hell is going on."

"Its Butch, he's getting mad at some kid at the entrance, and Butch seem that he's about too loose it."

"Damn it Butch he's gonna get us into trouble again..."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, I was gonna let you loose ,but no one just no one except for my brother, ORDERS ME AROUND!" What the, I just felt something bad...

Shit that's Butch's killing aura, Boomer and I only felt it once but we stopped him before he did something stupid. Bommer looked at me scared, shit I was worried, Butch doesn't understand what it means to kill someone. "BOMMER! get to Butch and try to stop him, I'm right behind you." Bommer is the fastest one, but if it's at the entrance I doubt he'll make it in time... Damn it Butch, why are you always so stupid when it comes to this.

I got by the entrance and I saw Bommer staring there with his mouth open... 'sigh' I guess we were too late, I don't think we can't cover up this time with all those people as witnesses. As I was walking over to Bommer to go get Butch I heard people in the area, it shocked me to hear someone said "Amazing". I hurried up to see what the hell happened, as soon as I looked to my great surprise my mouth probably opened up as much as Bommer's. I don't understand though how could anybody done that.  
************************************************** ************************************************

"HEY BUBBLES HURRY UP ALREADY! Geez she always takes her sweet time when we are about to leave." Buttercup said, the girls were waiting outside by the car now, even though its faster by flying, they love to drive around town.

Mint was told about the powerpuff girls and their powers, it was a shock to her at first but then realized how good and nice they are for helping the town from bad people and monsters.

They were on their way to the mall then Buttercup decided to tease Mint about her dream.

"So Mint, what else can you tell me about that prince charming of your's?" She asked.

Well I don't remember his face but I also don't remember him being a prince of some sort." Mint responded not knowing the meaning of prince charming.

"No no, what Buttercup meant was what more can you say about the person you dreamed about, was he nice, did he gave you things?" Bubbles started questions really quick like she always does.

"Sorry Bubbles but the only think I remember was his voice, After that I quickly woke up." Mint responded kind of blushing a little.

Buttercup gets close to her face. "But seriously you only fell in love with his voice and you don't even know who he is? What if another person comes at you with the same voice? You might get in trouble on doing so."

"Well it was only a dream, probably that person doesn't even exist, even if he does I wouldn't know that person from sight." Mint said starting to get kind of sad, if that person was real, she might probably find out more of who she was.

"Girls leave Mint alone before you make her cry, she has enough worries to deal with this." Blossom said while driving the car. "Look Mint that's the mall."

Mint saw outside her window to look at the place, she saw it was enormous and there were lots of people going in and out with big bags and boxes.

"Wait thats a mall? I thought it was a store." Said Mint confused.

"No silly the mall has lots of stores of different kinds in there, Its my favorite place." Bubbles said with a face like she was in heaven.

They got to the mall at the other side of what the deal with the ruff was going on, and of course the mall had different floors and was around half a mile long, most people go there for shopping even groceries so its mostly the most busiest place of all Townsville. When they went inside they started arguing over where they would take Mint first, Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup all wanted to go to different areas, mostly because the mall is section by their types of stores. While They were fighting, Buttercup noticed that Mint was gone.

"Umm you guys where did Mint go?" Buttercup said stopping the whole argument, they started looking around with their x-ray vision till Bubbles found her.

"Don't worry she's at the pet store with the PUPPIES!" Bubbles squealed when she saw that the mall added a pet store, she dash over to Mint and quickly got a puppy."AWWWW THEY ARE SO CUTE!" She yelled holding one up, everybody turned over to see who it was, they weren't surprised that it was Bubbles so they went back doing their on things. "Do you also like animals Mint?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes they are adorable" Mint reply while the pup rested on her. "Hey Bubbles, do you think we can take one with us?"

Bubbles made a disappointed face when she heard that, "no, the professor started having allergies when we turned 14 and we haven't found a pet that he's not allergic to."

Mint was also disappointed that she had to put the pup that was extremely comfortable back with the others. If it was Bubbles and Mint the pet store would be out of business. They left the pet store and went to the first clothing store that they saw. It was a dress shop one that even Buttercup liked, it wasn't entirely girly it also had more things for girls just like Buttercup's taste. They where enjoying themselves there till Mint heard that there was someone fighting one of the rowdyruffs. she remember what the girls told her about them. She went running inside the store and gert the girls.

"Are you sure it was them?" Blossom ask to comfirm the situation.

"Not really, I heard somebody saying that so I decided to tell you right away." The girls look at each other agreeing to go check it out.

They went out the store and started flying towards the area, leaving Mint behind so she wont get in any danger. They didn't fly at super speed cause they didn't wanted to ruin the stores around the place though to the high speed could break the store's glasses and throw items around. When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw, especially Buttercup.

**WELL I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE BUT I WAS STUCK BIG TIME. IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME ANY ADVICES OR COMMENTS PLEASE DO I'M NOT THAT GOOD WITH STORIES AND THIS IS MY FIRST. JUST MAKING IT UP AS I GO DONT HAVE A ROUGH DRAFT OF THIS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY FOR I'M GOING TO START GETTING THE PUFFS AND RUFFS MORE TOGETHER AS THIS STORY GOES.**


End file.
